The Bunnyman's Curse
Thrill Seeker entry 1: Bunnyman NOTE: I do more exploring so look forward to more experiences from my life of thrill. Bunnyman's Curse So a while ago I was making my way to West Virginia. In this little town off the side of the highway (name is with held due to the safety of this place.) where they have a legend known as the Bunnyman, this tale is a fairly easy one to fallow. Once a long time ago (1800s to be exact) a mental institution was closed down, when the wardens were transferring the inmates to their new hell hole, a very daring man in the lineup managed to escape. He was missing for days; the thing that coincided with his escape was a small series of murders that happened in this little town I visited. The first victim was stabbed and skinned, the next few were cut up with axes and the bodies disposed of in the local deli and packaged as steaks and sausage meat. The last kill before he was seen again was at a party shop, the last thing stolen and the last victim were key to his madness. See the owner was his ex-wife who had put him away for being a Satanist. He was, as you’d imagine, less than stellar about his incarceration. So he took his axe an as the store was closing, pushed her in and knocked her out. When she woke up he was standing there, axe in hand,grinning. However the differences with this kill versus the others, he stole an Easter bunny suit and wore it while he killed her. He started by skinning her in areas where it would hurt but not kill. He then took and wrote on the walls in her blood: “You’ve seen what I can do. Do not come after me or soon you too will face the wrath of the Bunnyman.” With this, the Bunnyman lay dormant for the next 5 years. Every so often there would be a random missing person’s case; the locals would make a joke about them being the next of the Bunnyman victims. The one case that caused more of a “successful” investigation was that of a small girl named Penelope. She had been missing for months and her parents were worried. Her mother was so determined to get her back she forced her husband and two of his friends (both cops) to travel into the woods that surrounded their house, and most of the town, to search for her. They searched from day break to dawn the next day, when the light shown through the trees they almost gave up. That was until they stumbled upon a small hole in the wall under the new street tunnel that connected to a railroad. Upon entering they stumbled upon dead rabbit carcasses, rabbit bones and guts. The meat of these rabbits swung from makeshift meat hooks and rotted to the point of mold and a terrible smell. The woman threw up outside, this was the most disgusting thing she had seen ever. They went further into the cavern, as they reached what looked like a small bedroom they saw more meat hooks, then bodies. Each had a toe tag; they assumed that these were cadavers from a medical school up the road. The thing that set these apart from other cadavers they had seen in the past was, well, these were the missing people from their town. Another thing that set them apart was the fact that they were half eaten. That’s when the mother screamed and woke the Bunnyman. She saw Penelope alright, she was mutilated and hanging from a meat hook. Her eyes were gone and she was partially skinned in areas that no one should be. She had no more teeth in her and her tongue was removed, and one ear was missing. Penelope gargled a bit then weakly called out, “M-mother?” The mother proceeded to go to her daughter, but before she could even say, “I love you.”, the Bunnyman popped out and axed Penelope in the back of her head,killing her instantly. He saw them looking as he looked back, so one of the cops pulled a gun. “Freeze you sick bastard!" He shouted Bunnyman merely looked at him and laughed, “You think you can really stop me? You think I am afraid? I have toe tags for you too. Now give up, you’ll all be a well earned meal.” He tossed the toe tags to them with their names on it. They looked down at it, and then back up. Unfortunately, Bunnyman had escaped out of the back to the train tracks. The cops followed him up and tried to shoot at him, they missed each shot which lead to the Bunnyman yelling an incantation. Then after, there was a sound. The train was coming. Bunnyman looked at them and laughed, he screamed at them: “I may die. But I’ll always be here!” Then, the train hit him. After a few minutes of the freight train passing by, the cops went over to where the body should have been. They only found a dead bunny in the bunny suit. Now that was merely the legend of the Bunnyman. This is my personal experience at the “Bunnyman Bridge.” See the local teens have a dare, at midnight go under the Bunnyman Bridge and say Bunnyman three times. You should then see a bright light, then a train sound and lastly hear the infamous Bunnyman laugh. I wanted the most extreme thing they had to offer on this interesting tale, so I learned of a dangerous combo. Do the Bunnyman dare, plus a mirror and an Ouija board. See this way you can summon his energy, then spirit and finally trap him in a mirror. I did this, almost immediately nothing happened. I assumed that it was what it sounded like, bullshit. But then the mirror started cracking, finally it exploded and I heard a laugh. Being completely freaked the fuck out I ran away just to hear my phone ring and get a text at the same time. Only my ringer wasn’t an 8-bit version of Freebird that I bought. It was that laugh, I read my text and it said: “I have your toe tags.” Me being even more afraid than before hopped in my car and sped off back to my hotel. I couldn’t sleep that night, every five minutes the phone would ring with that goddamned laugh. Sometimes, when I could get some sleep and went slightly into dream, I saw a man in a bunny suit smiling and holding an axe. The next day I got out of bed and went through town to ask any of the locals about what was happening to me, one of them told me to speak with the old woman down the road near Bunnyman Bridge. I found the woman by the name Candace that lived close by the bridge. She was around 60 and knew everything about Bunnyman. She was the towns”spiritual” advisor. I was not the first to have this happen to them, apparently in the 1960s a woman was dared to this and was driven to insanity. It was so bad she actually killed people the same way Bunnyman did. She was arrested but when she resisted, she was shot and killed. The woman seemed to like me enough to want to help; she said I reminded her of her grandson who had died a week prior to my visit. Fairly odd but I wanted this to stop, I probably could have lived with it but….Bunnyman’s laugh is annoying and ear pricing. She started a séance and asked the Bunnyman what he wanted and why he was here for me. “I want to be remembered like little Amber (the woman from the 60s) remembered me. Kill, kill, kill…” He repeated this over and over; every time was asked a question he would say kill louder. Finally, I got pissed. “Just fuck off you fat shit!” I yelled to him. He laughed and then went away. She said the only way to stop him was to confront him. She explained that I needed to reverse what I started. So I had to say Bunnyman three times in a mirror. I went back to my hotel and did so, it was midnight, I was in a dark room with a mirror and I said his name. At first nothing then I heard whispering in my ear. “Kill for me. Kill for me and bring my terror back friend. Do it.” That’s where I was afraid. I had no idea what to do, all I could think of was “Fuck off asshole, fuck off.” That’s when it hit me. He was a talker, now that he was dead he couldn’t do shit. He made Amber mad by talking to her. This is where I decided to talk back. I wouldn’t be weak and feeble like Amber. I wouldn’t let his words enter my brain and warp my perception of life. I turned to where I thought he was and yelled: “You cannot control me you dead fuck. You are weak and useless; I bet you’re a bitch in hell. Go away and never come back.” He started to yell again. “Kill for me. Kill for me.” I retaliated with, “Go away and never come back!” Every time he would get loud, I would scream twice as loud. Finally I screamed to the point of losing my voice. “Fuck off and go to hell!” Then it stopped, I turned the light on and saw to my horror in the mirror. A rotted face in bunny ears, its eyes bleeding. Was this Bunnyman? It had to be, we locked eyes. It screamed making me jump a bit, then his head busted into flame and the skin melted off to show a skull. It fell from its suspended animation to the floor. I heard the crash and looked at the floor. Nothing, was it over? Guess so, but what the fuck was that about? I went to sleep peacefully that night. However, upon waking I learned that the old woman had died in her sleep. They suspected a heart attack but when I saw her body (I wanted to pay my respects) I noticed something. Her right toe already had a toe tag on it. Guess Bunnyman got another victim, poor woman. This is the burden a thrill seeker has to accept. The thrill can kill. Till next time, this is thrill seeker saying be wiry of what you do. In memory of Roseanna Tagliola (November 18, 1921-August 29, 2008) I have your toe tags waiting for you boy. Category:Beings Category:Disappearances Category:Places